Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Ms.PaulCallwater
Summary: Chris Reyes is a ordinary teenage boy with a major crush on our favorite female she-wolf Leah Clearwater. Watch as he goes through bathroom gossip, annoying teachers and bullying jocks. one-shot based on the sond by Relient k


All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

_[x2:]_  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

There were posters all over school reminding everyone about the Sadie Hawkins dance next week and everyone was talking about it. In all honesty it was getting kind of annoying but I couldn't help but want someone to ask me.

I was passing the girls bath room listening to mood rings by Relient k when I over heard someone say "So who are you going to ask to the dance Leah?" ah Leah I've had a thing for her ever since middle school but she always shuts me down when I try to talk to her I don't even think she's ever notices me. A couple months ago her dad dies and she didn't come to school for a couple of weeks and when she came back she was even more amazingly beautiful.

"I don't know yet if I'm even going to go"

"What? Why not?"

Wait does that mean she's not interested in anyone? Do I have a shot god it hurt so much when I found out she was with Sam and when that fucker left her I wanted to find him and kick his ass but he was huge so I just hated him from the sidelines you. What a man gotta protect his face.

"Because I have one 2 ask "What of course you do just ask me I'll say yes.

" what about Paul or one of the other guys you seem to be hang with a lot lately" What no!

"Well yea but I don't know"

Ugh I don't want to hear this. I walked to my math class with be my escape blasting in my ear. The hall ways were pretty empty so I started jumping up and down and air guitaring. I walked into class and see about twenty problems already on the board God I hate math I really do.

I walked in and took my seat at the back of the room followed a couple minutes later by Leah who took her seat in front of me.

The teacher was boring as hell so I did the logical thing and fell asleep.

I was having this awesome dream about me and Leah at the beach when I heard someone yell my name and was startled awake.

I look around and see my teacher looking at me expectantly fuck she's about to torture me "so Mr. Reyes what did I just say?"

"What did I just say" I answered with the straightest face possible and I heard people chuckling.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked

"No ma'am I was simply answering you question"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Yes I did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No I didn't" she said a little more annoyed now.

"Yes I did"

"No I didn't" with more determination

"Yes I did"

"Mr. Reyes I thinking I would know if you answered my question" people were trying to hide their laughs as I watched Ms Jones face go completely red from anger

"But Ms. Jones you asked what you just said and therefore making the question the last thing you said so repeating your question was in fact answering you question... ma'am"

"I don't need you smart mouthing off to me"

"But I taught teachers were suppose to want us to learn and learning involves being smart so are you saying you don't want your students to be smart?" murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the class as Ms. Jones stood there looking shocked.

"Uh…Um… well you see…ugh…" she yelled and walked out of the class room.

Everyone broke out in applause and cheers and I stood up from my seat and took in the applause graciously as I saw Leah looking at me adoringly.

"Thank you, thank you you're all so kind "I said bowing in the process.

Just then the bell rang signaling lunch and I ran out of there as soon as possible.

They gave us some sick mystery meat looking thing and I sat down without looking at what table I was sitting at and realized a little too late that it was the cheerleaders table.

They all gave me those are you freaking insane looks and before I had a chance to get up the quarterback of our football team put his hand on my shoulder holding me down in my seat.

"Look here its little Chris"

"What's up douche?" I asked

"Nothing much just came over to ask if u had a death wish"

"And why would you ask that"

"Because you're sitting next to our girls" he said looking back to his friends letting me know just whose girls I was sitting next to.

During the course of our conversation I had been looking around trying to find an escape route but as soon as he looked away I made a break toward the lunch line causing this huge commotion making it easier for me to get away.

Now I know what you're thinking I'm a wimp but I'm not I could have fought anyone of them one on one but there were six of them and everyone knows the football team fights dirty.

So I was currently walking down some hall trying to hide from them when I ran into someone, literally, and fell on my ass.

I look up to tell off whoever made me fall but stop when I see Leah standing in front of me.

"Umm hey Chris " dam her voice is beautiful

"hi Leah" I said pretty dam awkwardly as I take the hand she's offered me to help me stand up. We stand there pretty awkwardly for awhile before she decides to break the silence

"I saw you in class. That was cool how you put Ms Jones in her place"

"o yea I guess" I know I wasn't helping any with the awkwardness but I can't help it this girl does weird things to me.

"Ok look Chris here's the thing I think your smooth and good with talking... will you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?" shit she asked me the Sadie Hawkins dance? "You're asking me?"I asked in complete shock

"umm yea but if you don't want to..." I cut her off

"There's nothing I'd like more" and grabbed her hand as we walked down the hall when I remembered something that I wanted to ask her since I met her" hey Leah"

"Yea Chris"

"Do you like my sweater?"

* * *

ok so I know the ending kinda what the hell but I wanted it to have the same ending as the song so I think that makes the ending kind of cute. I don't own twilight but I do wish I owned all the wolfpack because they're awesome. What can I say I'm team WILF lol

Well plz read and review thanx : )


End file.
